


Gipsy Danger Pacific Rim Halloween Costume

by tripperfunster



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cosplay, Costume, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make a robot costume they said ...  It will be fun, they said ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gipsy Danger Pacific Rim Halloween Costume




End file.
